It is necessary that a RFID (radio frequency identifier) reader in an UHF band which moves and is used outdoors is classified as 920 MHz-band moving body identification wireless equipment for specified low-power radio station, and conforms to a standard specification of ARIB STD-T107 formulated by Association of Radio Industries and Businesses. Specifically, emission of a radio wave stops within a transmission time (4 seconds) after the radio wave is emitted, and subsequent transmission cannot be carried out before a transmission pause time (50 ms) elapses.
When the RFID reader is loaded on a vehicle, there is a case in which a transmission pause time occurs while the vehicle is travelling. In this case, during the transmission pause time, reading of information by the RFID reader cannot be carried out. In other words, as the vehicle also travels during the transmission pause time, in the transmission pause time, there is a case in which the vehicle passes through a location at which a RFID tag is arranged, and the RFID reader cannot read information from the RFID tag.